Retour attendu
by Elerynna
Summary: Fiction N 3 Arc Nouvelle Vie - Isshin perd la vie et retrouve sa vie de shinigami. Il est convié à revenir au Seireitei et réintégrera le Gotei 14. Il retrouve tous ses amis et doit réapprendre à travailler comme shinigami. Jyuushiro et Shunsui sont très heureux de retrouver leur ami de toujours et Jyuushiro se rendra vite compte que les sentiments de sa jeunesse n'ont pas disparu


Titre : Retour Attendu

Rating : M

NDA : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Bonjour !

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous vont se dire " enfin elle publie la suite !" Eh oui, j'ai mis du temps, mais la voilà. Je vous laisse maintenant avec nos amis du Seireitei ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre I

Malgré sa peine encore forte suite à sa décision de cesser toute relation amoureuse avec Shinji, Byakuya était revenu dès le lendemain à sa division et donnait le change en faisant son travail habituel. Il avait repris son masque impassible et passait ses journées comme un automate. Personne n'arrivait à le dérider, et même Rukia finit par le laisser tranquille.

Le noble évitait soigneusement la quatorzième Division, passant par un shinigami quelconque pour apporter des dossiers quand il y en avait. Se rendant à la treizième pour parler avec Jyuushiro, Byakuya croisa le regard de Shinji qui venait face à lui. Le noble détourna le regard et parti en shunpo. Shinji s'arrêta. C'était tellement difficile de voir Byakuya si triste. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Shinji réussissait peu à peu à reprendre une vie « normale » en compagnie d'Ichigo qui ne lésinait pas sur les moyens divers et variés pour dérider le vizard. Pourtant, à chaque fois que Shinji croisait Byakuya, une pointe douloureuse lui traversait le cœur. Il reprit son chemin sans voir qu'à quelques mètres de lui, Ichigo avait vu toute la scène. Le vizard était énervé. Quoiqu'il fasse, Shinji n'arrivait pas à oublier le noble, compliquant leur relation. Ils s'aimaient, Ichigo n'en doutait pas, mais cette relation planait toujours dans le cœur de Shinji. Pourtant, il réussissait à faire comprendre à son amant que lui était là, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il oublie Byakuya.

Alors que Shinji se dirigeait vers la quatrième division pour un examen qu'Unohana avait obligée à tous les Capitaines, Ichigo retournait à la Division dans l'espoir de réussir à garder Shinji.

Byakuya arriva devant le bureau de Jyuushiro. Celui-ci l'autorisa à entrer après avoir senti son reiatsu.

— Si tu viens, c'est que ça ne va pas. Je me trompe ?

— Tu es bien la seule personne qui arrive à lire en moi à part…

— Laisse-le ! Byakuya, maintenant cela suffit, il faut que tu l'oublies, que tu penses à autre chose, que tu t'en remettes.

— Ça a l'air si facile quand tu le dis.

— Ça l'est, si tu y mets du tien. Je ne veux pas que tu retombes dans la période que tu as passée après la mort d'Hisana. Tu avais réussi à montrer à tous que tu pouvais être différent, alors continue, Byakuya.

Les deux Capitaines se jaugeaient, l'un avec insistance, l'autre avec froideur. Byakuya n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordre, pourtant, il savait que Jyuushiro avait raison. Alors, dans un léger soupir, il s'installa et Jyuushiro, rassuré de voir que Byakuya n'était pas froissé par ses paroles, lui proposa un thé avant de se mettre à parler.

Une réunion des Capitaines fut annoncée et tous y participèrent. Même Byakuya qui, avec douleur, évita soigneusement le regard que Shinji posa sur lui. La place laissée vide par la mort d'Hitsugaya serra le cœur de plusieurs Capitaines. C'était difficile pour eux d'accepter sa mort. Hitsugaya avait réussi à se faire aimer de beaucoup. Yamamoto qui regardait chacun de ses Capitaines, ne put que constater leur tristesse. Pourtant, il devait leur annoncer cette nouvelle, quelle que soit leur réaction.

— Je vous ai réuni, car j'ai décidé de remplacer le Capitaine Hitsugaya. Je sais que certain vont penser que c'est trop tôt, mais je ne peux décemment pas laisser le vice-capitaine Matsumoto accomplir les tâches de son ancien capitaine toute seule. Elle a besoin d'une personne capable de reprendre la division dans l'instant.

— Qui est-ce, commandant ? demanda faiblement Byakuya.

— Il s'agit d'une personne que certains d'entre vous connaissent très bien. Entrez.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et le rayon de lumière qui passa révéla une silhouette carré. Chacun des Capitaines se tourna pour voir qui c'était et seuls certains d'entre eux le reconnurent.

— Pas possible…, souffla Shunsui.

— Et pourtant, c'est ben lui.

— Je vous présente le nouveau Capitaine de la dixième division : Kurosaki Isshin. Approchez-vous.

Isshin s'avança et passa entre les deux lignes de Capitaine. Il arborait déjà l'haori de la dixième division. Il sentait sur lui les regards de ses nouveaux collègues et savait qu'ils l'aideraient s'il le fallait. Mais lui connaissait déjà son travail, puisque c'était le sien avant qu'il parte sur Terre.

— Capitaine Kurosaki. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au sein du Gotei 14. Enfin, je devrais dire, re-bienvenue, puisque vous allez retrouver votre ancienne division.

— Merci, Commandant. Je suis heureux d'avoir été choisi pour reprendre cette division et je ferais mon maximum pour faire mon travail convenablement.

Yamamoto l'autorisa à prendre sa place et Isshin partit s'installer entre son ami Kyoraku Shunsui et Kurotsushi Mayuri. Ce dernier le regarda de travers, certainement en train de se demander quelle expérience il pourrait faire sur lui, mais Isshin le regarda froidement et Mayuri déglutit.

— Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est présent, je dois également vous annoncer qu'une nouvelle réunion des quatre… trois grands clans est prévue pour la semaine prochaine. Comme il y aura déjà les Capitaines Kyoraku et Kuchiki, je veux que certains d'entre vous s'y présentent afin de les protéger. Le clan Nakamura a déjà fait preuve de bassesse et je ne voudrais pas qu'une telle tragédie recommence. Qui souhaite protéger ces trois participants ?

À cette demande, Byakuya se crispa, car pour la première fois, Yamamoto ne donnait pas d'ordre, mais posait simplement une question, et il savait très bien qui allait se proposer, et lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Shinji, il sut que c'était fini. Il n'arriverait pas à rester auprès de lui si longtemps.

— Je me propose, déclara donc Shinji, non sans poser son regard sur Byakuya.

— Moi aussi, se déclarèrent Soi Fon et Komamura.

— Bien, je suis heureux de votre dévotion. Je vais alors vous demander de prendre vos vice-capitaines avec vous. Plus il y aura de protection, mieux cela sera. Capitaine Kyoraku et Kuchiki, demandez également à vos vice-capitaines de venir.

— Puis-je faire une demande ? demanda Byakuya.

— Quelle est-elle ?

— Je souhaite que le Capitaine Abarai vienne également.

Byakuya se dit alors que Renji allait refuser, mais en le regardant, il vit qu'il ne faisait pas du tout attention à la réunion et qu'il ne l'avait probablement pas entendu. Yamamoto en fit de même et pourtant répondit :

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Capitaine. Le Capitaine Abarai doit certainement prendre un temps avant que de telles missions lui soient demandées.

— Je souhaite sa présence, Commandant. Il doit affronter ce qu'il s'est passé et je sais qu'il le fera. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il porte la mort du Capitaine Hitsugaya en lui plus longtemps.

— Le Capitaine Abarai souffre de remords, expliqua Unohana en voyant Yamamoto inquiet. Il croit toujours que tout est de sa faute. Je rejoins donc le Capitaine Kuchiki. Cette mission ne peut que lui faire du bien, Commandant.

Yamamoto les regarda et comprit alors qu'il devait accepter, ce qu'il fit. Il se tourna vers Renji qui n'avait toujours pas réagi. Il donna alors les ordres et indiqua que la réunion était terminée. C'est à ce moment-là que Renji réagi et suivit ses collègues dehors, mais ne s'attarda pas. Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps, Byakuya partit dans les premiers, se promettant d'aller voir Renji dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, mais il fut rattrapé par Shinji.

— Byakuya, attends, s'il te plait.

— Je n'ai pas le temps, Shinji, et je ne souhaite plus te parler.

— Mais…

Shinji ne put continuer, car Byakuya avait fait un shunpo. Triste de voir que son ex-amant ne voulait plus le voir, Shinji retourna à sa division. Il ne vit pas que Jyuushiro avait tout suivi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je viens de voir quelque chose d'intéressant, Shunsui.

— Comme quoi ?

— Shinji et Byakuya.

— Ils ne sont plus ensemble, Jyuu-chan.

— Je le sais. Mais il semble que Shinji a quelques remords. Enfin, on verra. Viens, je t'accompagne à ta division.

— Merci.

Ayant enfin un moment de libre, et voulant voir comment se portait son ancien vice-capitaine, Byakuya alla à la cinquième et trouva déjà Renji en train de faire des katas, seul. Il le regarda de longues minutes, comprenant que son vice-capitaine faisait surtout ces exercices pour penser à autre chose. Pourtant, il le vit s'arrêter et tomber à genoux, haletant. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule, faisant sursauter Renji.

— Arrête, Renji. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'y étais pour rien. Tu as fait de ton mieux et personne n'aurait pu savoir ce qui allait se produire.

— Pourtant, j'ai toujours cette impression que j'aurais pu faire plus. Si j'avais réagi plus vite, il serait toujours vivant aujourd'hui.

— Ça suffit, Renji.

Byakuya releva Renji qui cachait bien mal ses larmes. Cela étonna Byakuya qui ne pensait pas le voir un jour si malheureux. Il essuya les larmes doucement sans cesser de le regarder. Depuis le drame, Byakuya avait vu Renji triste et plein de regrets et cela l'avait réellement troublé, car il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé aussi émotif. Pourtant, il savait très bien qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais comment le lui faire comprendre ? Ramassant Zabimaru, Byakuya emmena Renji dans son bureau et l'installa sur le canapé.

— Renji, je voudrais que tu comprennes à présent que tu n'es pas coupable. Personne n'y est, à part Nakamura.

— Mais pourtant…

— Ce qui est arrivé au Capitaine Hitsugaya est la fatalité, Renji. Admets-le.

— Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

— Parce que la semaine prochaine, il y a une nouvelle réunion, et le commandant a demandé à ce qu'il y ait plus de protection. Tu dois venir, Renji. N'as-tu pas entendu ce que le commandant a dit ?

— Je n'ai pas suivi…

Byakuya lui reparla alors de ce qu'ils avaient dit et Renji réagit immédiatement :

— Non ! Capitaine Kuchiki, je ne peux pas, je n'en serais pas capable.

— Je suis sûr que si, Renji. Et c'est moi qui ai demandé à ce que tu sois là. Tu dois refaire cette mission pour déculpabiliser.

— Qui sera là ? murmura Renji, conscient qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Byakuya énuméra alors les noms et lorsqu'il en arriva à ceux de Shinji et Ichigo, Renji écarquilla les yeux.

— Vous ne vous y êtes pas opposé ?

— Comment le pourrais-je ? C'est le commandant qui décide. Si j'avais émis une opposition, il se serait douté de quelque chose.

— Mais il doit bien le savoir, non ?

— Je ne sais pas, Renji. Et je ne souhaite pas savoir en fait. Je voudrais tourner la page, mais ce n'est pas facile.

Pour la première fois, Renji comprit que son Capitaine cachait ses sentiments derrière son masque. Il se reprit alors et montra à son ancien Capitaine qu'il pourrait affronter cette mission, et espérait secrètement que le Capitaine Kuchiki ait raison et que cette mission lui montrerait réellement qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Quelques jours passèrent sans que qui que ce soit montre sa peine au grand jour. Mais tous savaient que le Capitaine Hitsugaya serait toujours dans leur cœur. Byakuya, qui travaillait depuis une heure dans son bureau avec sa sœur s'arrêta en entendant frapper.

— Entrez !

— Bonjour, Capitaine Kuchiki.

La voix de Shinji fit sursauter Rukia qui se redressa et foudroya du regard le Capitaine de la quatorzième division. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et Byakuya calma tout le monde.

— Shinji, je t'ai déjà demandé de me laisser tranquille.

— J'aimerais te parler… seule à seul.

— Je n'ai rien à cacher à Rukia.

— Bien. Alors je voulais te dire que lors de ta réunion, je serais là pour vous protéger et que je ne faillirai pas à ma mission.

— Il n'y aura pas que toi. Et puis, tu pourras profiter… de Kurosaki.

La voix froide que Byakuya dévoilait, montrait combien il refusait leurs présences lors de leur réunion. Shinji le comprit parfaitement et sut également que plus aucun dialogue ne serait possible entre eux tant que Byakuya souffrira. Pour ne pas l'importuner plus longtemps, Shinji le salua et repartit. Rukia soupira.

— Je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à cela, Rukia. J'aurais dû te demander de partir.

— Ce n'est rien, Byakuya. De toute façon, je serais resté. Je ne veux plus qu'il te fasse souffrir.

— Merci…

Le soir même, Byakuya retourna voir Jyuushiro qui l'accueillit avec un thé bien chaud. Le noble parla alors de son entrevue avec Shinji.

— Tu crois qu'il a des remords ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, je n'aime pas lorsqu'il fait cela. Je veux oublier et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas.

— Peut-être veut-il savoir si tu l'aimes toujours ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Byakuya le vit se lever et partir dans la pièce adjacente, pour revenir un peu après avec deux autres tasses de thé.

— Cela te fera du bien.

— Merci…

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment. Byakuya aimait le calme de son confrère. Cela l'aidait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le seul avec qui il parlait. Car il savait que Jyuushiro était du genre à l'écouter tranquillement et à lui donner des réponses ou des conseils. Et il en avait souvent besoin en ce moment.

— C'est difficile de le voir avec Ichigo…

— J'imagine… Pourtant, c'est toi qui lui as demandé de partir.

— Parce que je ne supportais plus cela. Imagine voir la personne que tu aimes s'éloigner de toi, le voir heureux avec une autre personne que toi. C'est très dur.

— Je sais. À présent, pense à toi, fais-toi un peu plaisir. Pas forcément en amour, mais pour tout.

— Et que devrais-je faire ?

— J'ai une petite idée !

Le noble se crispa soudainement. Il n'aimait pas tellement quand Jyuushiro avait une idée… cela finissait toujours mal. Pourtant il n'eut pas le temps de parler que le Capitaine le mit au courant de cette fameuse idée. Au début il s'était mis en colère. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse cela ! Pourtant… Jyuushiro envoya un papillon des enfers à la cinquième Division, et peu de temps après, on toqua à la porte.

— Entre, Abarai-san.

Renji entra et trouva son ancien Capitaine assis devant la table avec une tasse de thé dans les mains. Il fut surpris de le trouver là. Jyuushiro l'invita à s'installer, et il lui répéta son plan. Au fur et à mesure, Renji se crispait et envoyait les regards désespérés à Byakuya.

— C'est hors de question !

— Et pourquoi ?

— Mais… mais parce que le Capitaine Kuchiki est… noble !

— Noble ou pas… C'est juste pour faire ce plan, ensuite ce sera oublié.

— Mais…

— Renji… Je ne suis pas forcément d'accord avec cela, mais Jyuushiro n'a pas tout à fait tort. Et si cela peut me permettre de tourner la page… je le ferais.

Le Capitaine de la cinquième regardait tour à tour ses deux collègues. Jamais il n'aurait pensé faire cela. Et surtout que le Capitaine Kuchiki accepte aussi facilement. Mais lui dans tout cela ? Bon d'accord, il avait toujours eu un faible pour le noble, mais il savait que jamais cela n'arriverait et là…

Il soupira en fermant les yeux.

— Bon… j'accepte ! Mais franchement, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ! Et si cela ne marche pas ?

— Alors on oublie le plan, répondit Jyuushiro en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

— Tsss… Tout est toujours facile avec vous… Vous vous rendez compte quand même que c'est moi qui prends le plus de risque dans cette histoire ?

— Renji, si cela t'est réellement trop difficile, alors refuse, déclara Byakuya qui ne voulait pas tellement mêler son ancien Vice-Capitaine à tout cela.

— C'est bon, je le ferai… On commence quand ?

— Maintenant ?

Jyuushiro regardait les deux hommes et un sourire franchit ses lèvres, surprenant ses invités. Byakuya fronçait les sourcils en ce demandant pourquoi il avait accepté ce plan. Finalement il termina sa tasse et se leva, Renji le suivit en saluant Jyuushiro. Dans son bureau, ce dernier souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents, il avait hâte de voir ce que cela allait donner !

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Shinji rentra chez lui. À son arrivée devant sa porte, il trouva Ichigo assis par terre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je voulais passer du temps avec toi.

— Entre.

Ichigo suivit Shinji à l'intérieur et à peine la porte fut refermée qu'il l'attrapa par les hanches pour l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Shinji soupira et se laissa aller contre son amant. Pourquoi tout s'acharnait sur lui ? C'est lui qui avait décidé d'entamer cette relation avec Ichigo, mais parfois, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise.

— Tu es tendu, Shinji.

— Désolé. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si on te l'a dit, mais ton père est nommé Capitaine de la dixième division.

— Non, je ne le savais pas. Papa ne m'a rien dit. Je suis content pour lui, car il est un très bon shinigami.

— C'est vrai et puis cette place ne pouvait pas être vacante longtemps.

— Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? devina Ichigo en se reculant un peu.

— Oui. Je ne savais pas quand te le dire… Dans deux jours, nous avons une mission.

— Aller sur Terre ?

— Non, nous devrons aller au Clan Kuchiki.

— Quoi ? s'écria Ichigo en se reculant cette fois avec plus de force. Pourquoi ?

— Une nouvelle réunion est prévue et le commandant souhaitait plus de vigilance. Il y aura d'autres shinigami.

— Ainsi que Byakuya…

— Et Rukia et Renji et d'autres encore.

Immédiatement, Ichigo fronça les sourcils et se ferma un peu plus. C'était inenvisageable pour lui d'y aller. Comment pourrait-il protéger l'homme qui avait fait du mal à Shinji ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il s'inquiétait beaucoup. Une sourde colère l'envahi sans qu'il ne puisse la contenir.

— Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr.

Pourtant la voix de Shinji était empreinte d'une certaine émotion qu'Ichigo n'apprécia pas vraiment. Alors, contenant sa colère au mieux et pour changer les idées de son compagnon, il décida de le prendre contre lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ce soir, il ferait oublier Byakuya à Shinji, il s'en fit la promesse.


End file.
